One Last Night
by SihaKatieKrios
Summary: Commander Una Teagan Shepard loves her sexy drell assassin Thane Krios, but she loves her XO Miranda Lawson as well. What's a love deprived woman to do when she can't choose between them when they confront her just before the Suicide Mission? A smutty oneshot with threesome content. Read and enjoy, and please provide constructive reviews! ;)


**Author's notes: Hi boys and girls, I'm baaaaccckkk! This is going to be a little different as it won't be a first person perspective, but a regular third person perspective. And nope, no Russell Shepard here, its femShep, Miri and Thane. I'm surprised by how well received my first foray into the delicious world of smut was, and thank you Sun-Tsu Toriden, Blaze 420 (huehuehue), Phlegmatics, Ryan2212, torexile, Alex Raizin, GhostWriter83 and LegioPraetor12 for all the kind reviews and encouragement on the last one shot! Well, here goes my second smut fic!**

"Breathe damnit. It's not like this is your first time having sex with another woman." Miranda chided herself as she rode the infuriatingly slow lift up to deck one, where Commander Una Shepard had requested to see her as the Normandy sped towards the Omega Four relay to accomplish their penultimate objective of eliminating the Collectors and rescuing the crew.

Commander Una Teagan Shepard. The fiery Irish beauty that was infamous for her bravery, her protectiveness of her crew and her general character. She was brash, loudmouthed and brusque in front of the news cameras, was infamous for mouthing off the Council, and was a person Miranda had immediately classed as a reckless, brash heroine type who wouldn't live long when studying her profile prior to bringing the redhead back from the dead. She was right for the most part, on the battlefield and in front of the crew, she was intense. Una had been very confrontational towards her and the Illusive Man, but had managed to form a solid sense of camaraderie with Engineers Donnelly, Daniels, Mess Sergeant Gardner and even Jacob Taylor.

But the minute she was in a room with Miranda, tensions would rocket sky high and more often than not, both women would end up in a screaming match that even Jack was taken aback by. Una Teagan Shepard was the only known person in the galaxy that could get Miranda Lawson, the infamous Cerberus Ice Queen, to lose all her rationality and calm. But when this fiery blaze of a woman went to bed every night, she would inevitably start sobbing in her sleep like a lost, lonely child. Once, she had a nightmare so bad that EDI had to call Miranda up to her room in the fear that Una's biotics would punch a hole in the Normandy's hull. After that incident, both powerful women finally came to an understanding, a middle ground where they could actually talk and work together without screaming at each other or attempting to kill each other.

And this...mess of a love affair, if they could even call it that, Miranda thought with a sense of derision, started when Miranda had asked for Una's help in rescuing her sister from her megalomaniac father. It had actually shocked Miranda when Una immediately agreed, telling Joker to plot a course for Illium immediately. Miranda had wanted to keep this situation under wraps, but Una had dragged Garrus, Grunt, Jacob, Zaeed and even Jack along for the rescue mission. Miranda had initially very nearly lost her cool when she saw Jack, the unstable, annoying biotic who had a terrible victim complex coming along, but Una had managed to placate her.

"Miranda, your sister is the most important thing right now. We need everyone we can. Besides, this might be the only chance anyone may get to see past your facade." The redhead had said softly before talking to Lanteia.

And after rescuing Oriana and talking to her for the first time in forever, there was a drastic change in the way everyone treated Miranda, even Jack. Miranda had no idea what Una told them, but Garrus treated Miranda with even more respect than before, Zaeed had stopped referring to her as the 'Cerberus lass with the big arse' and even told her a few stories that pushed the limits of her capacity to believe, and Grunt followed Miranda's orders wordlessly. Jack was the most surprising one though. She'd stopped giving Miranda the evil eye whenever they were in the general vicinity and her insults seemed to lose some of its venom. After Teltin, they'd got into a massive argument with Jack throwing things around in Miranda office.

Una had come and defused that argument skilfully, and Jack actually sincerely apologized to Miranda. Thanks to Una, Miranda realized how blinded she was about Cerberus and how childish she had been in the argument with Jack. That night, she'd given her first sincere apology in a very long time, and gave it to the convict of all people. Miranda couldn't remember how she'd gotten herself into a relationship with the redhead, but she was pretty sure the night after barely escaping the Collector Cruiser when Una came into her office with a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy was when it all started. The Commander didn't come in to gloat about being right about the Illusive Man as she'd originally expected.

Instead, Una and her talked about their lives and all the sordid details they were trying to hide, and Una had broken down in tears when talking about Akuze and Mindoir, where she watched her father getting killed and then eviscerated and her mother committing suicide by charging the batarian slavers with a grenade snatched off a dead slaver. She couldn't stop sobbing when she recounted her being implanted with a control chip and then being repeatedly raped before being sold off to a wealthy asari house as a servant girl. Fortunately, she was rescued before the transaction could take place, and she joined the Alliance to get back at the slavers and the rest was history.

Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was a sympathetic feminine bond shared between the two women, but Miranda found herself tearing up as she hugged the vulnerable woman close to her chest. And then the kiss. God, how did that happen? The kiss...it was supposed to be innocent, yet it had escalated into a night of passionate lovemaking between the Commander and her XO. "Even if you regret doing...me last night, I want you to know...I'll never regret it. And...oh God...I think I'm in love with you." Una had managed to timidly say in that sexy Irish accent of hers the next morning when both women woke up naked in Miranda's bed.

"I...I don't regret it either." Miranda had stammered out before an awkward silence enveloped the both of them before they dressed up and went to get breakfast.

Finally, the elevator dinged to let Miranda know that she'd reached the Captain's Cabin. She strode out and opened the doors, only to see Una locked in a heated embrace with Thane Krios, the redhead and drell assassin both topless. Una broke the kiss to look at Miranda, who felt a stab of pain and betrayal in her heart. God, how could she have been so stupid to love someone? It always ended in betrayal. Always! She could barely hear Una running after her, desperately calling her name as she stormed into the lift, about to press the button as she blinked furiously to stave off those unwanted tears. "Miri, please listen to me!" Una pleaded as she grabbed Miranda's wrist desperately.

"For what?! To listen to you lying about how you love me? You know what, I was wrong. I should've never believed your _bullshit_ about opening up. You used me just like everyone else. Get away from me and go cuddle up to your drell!" Miranda yelled, viciously removing Una's hand from her wrist.

Una just grabbed Miranda's wrist and dragged her into the cabin, where Thane was standing awkwardly. "Look...I...I'm madly in love with the both of you. And I can't choose. Please. Don't make me choose." Una pleaded.

"Oh, so the great Commander Una Teagan Shepard feels that she's entitled to have two lovers just because she's a heroine who's saved the galaxy once and has had a terrible history?" Miranda spat out as Una literally went pale with rage.

"I will take my leave now. It seems that my presence is causing a rift between the both of you." Thane said softly as he put on his coat and made to leave.

"No Thane, please stay. Will you just listen to me for one minute?" Una turned to Miranda, breathing deeply as she dissipated the biotic aura that had manifested with her rage.

"Fine. Start speaking then." Miranda folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Una's explanation.

"I fell in love with how dedicated you are Miranda. You're dedicated, focused and so brave. I really wish I was as brave as you. Even though you're dedicated to your job, I love the way you're so fiercely protective of the ones you love. You've put up with all my drama and all my neediness. You're so calm and no matter what happens, you're always in control. And you're so confident. God, your confidence is amazing. And I love Thane too. He's incredibly mysterious, yet he's tender, caring and he understands me. He listens to me and always tolerates me and my baggage and comforts me for it. I feel...accepted. Loved. Please. I don't want to choose." Una said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry-you don't want to choose whether it's me or him?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"Yes. Everytime...everytime I make a choice, everyone gets hurt and ends up dead. I chose to hide in my closet instead of fighting to the death when the slavers invaded Mindoir and my parents were brutally killed because of that. On Akuze, I chose to run away with my unit instead of covering them and they died because of me. On Torfan, I chose to get revenge on all those batarian scum there and I got most of my squad killed in the process and caused my CO to go mad. I chose to love Ashley and then I chose to leave her on Virmire to die next to the bomb. So please...don't make me choose. My choices always get someone hurt." Una sobbed as Miranda's anger just melted away at seeing Una so frail and so vulnerable, so scared to make a choice.

"Siha, it is alright. We will come through this unharmed, I promise." Thane gently comforted Una as she sobbed into his shoulder as Miranda laid a reassuring hand on Una's shoulder.

"Alright, I understand. Sere Krios...would you mind if we...oh God this is so weird...well, would you mind if I shared Una with you?" Miranda stammered out.

"I am more than happy to share with you Miss Lawson. Besides, I do not have much time left to spend with her. Please, call me Thane." Thane agreed.

"Thank you...thank you." Una sobbed with relief like a lost child upon finding her parents, and it broke Miranda's heart to see the first woman she'd loved since Jennifer so utterly vulnerable as she embraced both Thane and Una.

If Miranda were to be completely honest with herself, she did find Thane incredibly attractive. He was lethal without a doubt, he was confident and he always had this aura of calm around him. Yet, he was a professional hitman with a heart. He managed to reconnect with his son and even sent him emails every day, and he was deeply spiritual, which Miranda found incredibly fascinating. And his voice. His deep, sexy voice sent little shudders up and down Miranda's spine everytime he spoke. And ever since she had regular conversations, Miranda felt for the drell assassin. They broke the hug and sat on the sofa Una leaned on Miranda's bosom, as Thane gently stroked her crimson red hair. It was obvious the drell was fascinated by hair.

"Miranda...do you find Thane attractive? And Thane, would you be attracted to Miranda?" Una asked timidly.

"Honestly speaking, yes. I do find Thane quite attractive. He's always so calm and cool, and his voice is rather sexy too. And those talks I've had with him have intrigued me. And Thane, you can call me Miranda." Miranda replied, gently hugging Una closer to herself.

"I have conversed with Miranda a few times and I find her to be rather attractive to me. She is professional, uncompromising, and headstrong but still has a warm heart for her loved ones. Besides that, she moves very gracefully on the battlefield." Thane replied

They sat like that until Una began to shiver a little bit and Miranda realised that the redhead was completely naked above the waist. She made to get the blanket from the bed, but was stopped by Una. "Wait, I have a better idea. You came up here expecting one last fuck before we die right? Well, why don't we get down to it?" She smiled uncertainly.

Miranda had indeed expected that she and Una would most likely have one last passionate bout of sex before confronting the unknown territory of the Collectors, and she'd even worn lacy underwear for the occasion. Well, why not? Besides, they might be dead in a few hours, and she'd probably never get another chance to have Una make love to her.

"Good idea." Miranda purred as she immediately began kissing Una; their tongues duelling erotically as Miranda quickly peeled off the top half of her catsuit and revealed the black lacy bra she wore underneath to Una.

"I honestly never expected that you would wear lacy underwear for this occasion, Miss Lawson."Una teased, inhaling sharply as Miranda began to kiss her way down, nipping at her slender neck while going down to her breasts, which she suckled lightly, swirling her tongue around the engorged nipple and flicking it occasionally, earning gasps from humanity's first Spectre. Una engaged Thane in a passionate kiss while her hands greedily groped Miranda's more than ample breasts. Soon, all three of them were completely naked as they admired each other's bodies. Miranda couldn't take her eyes off Thane. He was stacked, and his penis...goodness. It had to be at least eight inches long.

"See something you like Miranda? Why don't you kiss Thane?"

Miranda just nodded, swallowing hard before she moved in to kiss Thane, pressing herself flat against the hard planes of the drell assassin as he reciprocated with passion. The heat radiating from him was intense and his hard cock pressed against Miranda' belly was distracting to say the least. Una came behind them and began groping Miranda everywhere, trailing kisses all over her neck and pausing to occasionally leave a hickey.

"That has to be painful Thane. Let me take care of it." Una purred as she took a firm hold of his huge erection, stroking it gently and building up speed over time as a rumble escaped from Thane's lips.

"Siha...that feels amazing." He rasped out as Una knelt down before him as Miranda did likewise next to her.

"Be alive with us tonight Thane." Una whispered sensually before taking his head into her mouth and sucking hard. Thane could only groan in pleasure as he felt the hot, wet heat of Una's mouth tightly wrapped around his pulsing member. Miranda began to play with herself, incredibly turned on by the sight of Una sucking Thane off, and the slurping sounds she made as she lavished her attention on Thane's massive tool. This was Miranda's first threesome, and she could now see why some people enjoyed it. Una was expecting the hallucinations that Mordin had mentioned previously to be something akin to the hallucinations derived from drugs, but instead her senses seemed to go into overdrive.

The sensation of Miranda gently rubbing her wet slit, the feeling of Thane's thick penis sliding along her tongue, the sounds of her slurping, Thane's growls and Miranda's gasps were amplified to the nth degree. With much reluctance, she pulled away from Thane's unit, which was dripping with his watery clear precum and Una's saliva and turned to Miranda.

"Come on Miri, have a taste. It's amazing." Una purred as Miranda wrapped her hand around the base of Thane's thick cock, pumping gently before she licked the head like a lollipop, occasionally teasing by sliding half the head into the O her lips had formed before pulling off with a pop as Una lay below Miranda, lapping away at her wet pussy like a cat lapping up milk as her clit was skilfully tamed by said tongue. Miranda switched it up, taking Thane's cock into her mouth and sucking hard, bobbing her head as the hallucinogenic effects began to take hold on Miranda and every single sensation, sight and sound was amplified immensely. Miranda came, and came hard, on Una's skilful tongue, squirting her juices all over as she desperately rode Una's face while having Thane's thick cock lodged in her throat, which muffled her scream.

"Siha...I...I won't last very long." Thane gasped out, grasping the armrest of the sofa hard as Una quickly popped out from underneath Miranda, her entire faced coated with Miranda's cum.

"Cum for us siha. Please." Una panted as she and Miranda both stroked Thane's cock fervently, both of them opening their mouth and sticking out their tongues as Thane peaked with a hiss, spraying copious amounts of his seed all over Una and Miranda's faces, getting a lot of it into their waiting mouths and outstretched tongues.

"Mmm...that is delicious." Miranda smiled as she gathered up Thane's incredibly viscous and clear semen and swallowed it down. The taste was indescribable yet very addictive.

"I agree. Come here." Una growled, her emerald green eyes clouded over with lust as the two women kissed fervently, groping each other as Miranda managed to finally push Una onto the cold steel decking.

"You gave me a bloody good orgasm...now it's my turn to give you one." Miranda laughed with lust in her azure eyes as she began kissing the insides of Una's thighs, tracing and mapping out which spots seemed to be particularly sensitive as she slowly but surely kissed her way to Una's wet, waiting treasure as the redhead squirmed and whined in frustration at Miranda's teasing. The first lick on Una's wet flower wrenched a scream from her as Miranda smiled, eagerly lapping at Una's wet pussy, occasionally sliding a tongue inside to tease her G-spot. Una practically choked as Miranda slid one slender finger into her wet, waiting cunny that was leaking her juices and cried out, writhing in pleasure when the second joined in soon after.

One curl of Miranda's fingers was all it took to shove Una over the edge. She bucked and trembled wildly as her juices flowed freely out of her, screaming as white spots began to appear in her vision. Miranda helped Una down from her high as her grinding on Miranda's face slowed down to a complete stop, and both women looked at each other and smiled. "I believe it is my turn to pleasure both of you, sihane."Thane growled, his voice full of lust as he parted Miranda's legs and began to lap and Miranda's still wet pussy. The Aussie woman yelped at first contact, and began to moan uncontrollably when Thane's tongue found her little bud, perched proudly and erect above her wet cavern.

Una joined in, suckling at Miranda's tits like a nursing child as Miranda's body hit its peak once more, causing her to shriek loudly while squirting yet another shower of her cum everywhere as Thane kept licking diligently. "FUCK! Oh God yes-yes-yes oh-oh-oh don't stop! Oh Thane!" The raven haired woman shrieked as she rode the drell's dextrous tongue.

"It is your turn, Una." Thane whispered huskily after making sure Miranda was well satisfied as Una went on all fours for him, swaying her buttocks enticingly.

"Oh...can't wait siha." Una purred before she let out a gasp and then a squeak as Thane's tongue immediately lashed at her engorged, overstimulated clit. For a drell's first time administering oral sex to a human female, Thane was doing exceptionally well as Una was completely tamed by his tongue.

"He's so good with his tongue, isn't he?" Miranda breathed harshly, sitting next to Una as she played with herself with one hand while the other was preoccupied with massaging Una's breasts, alternating between them. She could only nod and moan in delight as Thane's tongue delved into her velvety canal, deliciously teasing her G-spot.

"Yes siha right there-right there please don't stop...don't ooh!" Una pleaded desperately as she began to buck her hips wildly. Between Miranda massaging her sensitive breasts and Thane working his magic with his tongue, Una came once more, her nectar flowing freely as both Thane and Miranda lapped at her wet slit, gleaning up as much of Una's sweet juices as they could. Finally Una calmed down enough to stand up and she caressed Miranda as both women stood, kissing each other.

"I think it's time for us to pleasure Thane. He's been doing a great job on us, hasn't he?" Una purred as she bent over the bed, swaying her ass enticingly as she pushed Miranda onto the bed.

"Yes, I agree. Come on Thane. We want you." Miranda breathed heavily, her breasts heaving with each breath she took.

"Sihane...I am honoured that you both desire me so." Thane said, his voice a sexy, deep rumble that sent tingles of pleasure up the spines of both Miranda and Una as he stood behind Una, stroking the swollen head of his manhood against Una's wet, willing flower as she began whimpering and whining as she spread Miranda's legs, giving her clear access to the raven haired woman's pussy.

"Thane...please don't tease...put it in...Please..." Una begged as Thane hilted himself inside his siha's tight vagina, eliciting a scream of pleasure and relief from her as Miranda gently stroked her face, pulling her in for another kiss. Una began tonguing Miranda's puffy nether lips and flicking the sensitive bud atop her entrance as Thane rhythmically thrust into her from behind, moaning passionately into the Australian woman's cunny, pleasing her as Miranda sat up to massage Una's breasts. Perhaps Una was overstimulated, or maybe it was the sensory amplification of being in contact with Thane's skin, or both, but she came once more, her tight pussy clamping down hard on Thane's thrusting cock, milking him of his cum as he emptied himself into her as both cried out loudly in pleasure.

Miranda had to help Una up onto the bed as she pulled Thane down onto the soft mattress, kissing the drell assassin as Una gasped for air, Thane's semen mixed with her fluids dribbling out of her womanhood. "Goodness, he's still hard after so many orgasms."Miranda purred, gripping Thane's cock as she straddled him and impaled herself on his thick rod, moaning lewdly at the welcome intrusion into her vagina.

"Drell are multi-orgasmic in order to successfully reproduce." Thane rasped out as Miranda bounced on him, crying out for joy as her tight pussy was stretched to the limits by his massive cock. Una finally recovered, straddling Thane's head and lowering her dripping cunny onto his lips and he began to eat her out once more while she and Miranda kissed intensely, their hands exploring each other's bodies, tracing out every curve, soft spot and hard muscled plane as Miranda rode to orgasm on Thane's thick cock.

"Oh my god yes-yes-yes fuck me Thane!" Miranda cried out, breaking her lip lock with Una as she began to squirt her cum, in turn forcing Thane to empty himself inside of her.

"Yes my siha!" Thane croaked out as he pumped a seemingly endless amount of his seed into Miranda as Una came on his tongue once again.

"Oh Christ siha I'm cumming! Oh-oh-oh don't stop!" Una cried out loudly as she rode Thane's tongue until her orgasm finally subsided as both women used the last of their energy to dismount the exhausted drell and lie next to him, Una on his left and Miranda on his right, panting contentedly as he wrapped his arms around both women.

"Thank you, my sihane, for making me come alive tonight before we face the unknown." Thane panted as both Miranda and Una embraced him and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his grassy and spicy scent.

"Thank you both. For loving me even though I'm so damaged." Una whispered, her eyes closed as Miranda reached over to stroke her arm tenderly.

"Thank you for making me see past my selfishness. I'm so glad I decided to share you with Thane. And thank you Thane for making me feel alive tonight." Miranda sighed contentedly.

"You are more than welcome, my sihane. We should rest before the mission." Thane advised as Una checked her omnitool.

"We still have slightly less than six hours before we hit the relay. We should probably rest up." She agreed as Thane pulled up the covers to protect all of them from the cold, hugging both of his sihane close to himself as they draped their arms over his lean, muscular form.

A few hours later, Thane woke up, silently sliding out of bed, extra careful not to wake his sihane up. He quickly redressed and then sat down on the couch, watching as Miranda and Una, subconsciously realizing his disappearance, cuddled up to each other as they continued sleeping peacefully. His mind was a whirl of thoughts. He was going to die soon, either from the Collectors or his Kepral's. He could not just leave his sihane behind just like that. He pulled up his omnitool and with one more loving gaze at his sleeping sihane, he began typing.

_Siha Una, Siha Miranda,_

_I write this with a heavy hand..._

**A/N: Yay another smutty oneshot done! I was really unhappy with the part where Miri and Thane agree to 'share' Una, and I kept re-writing it god knows how many times and frankly I'm still not quite happy, but I really have no idea how to actually write that. I decided to make the plural of 'siha' 'sihane' instead of going for 'sihas' or something like that, just so you guys know. And try your luck by guessing in the reviews which famous celebrity I based Una off of (it's not that hard, unlike the girlboner I have for said celebrity). Well, do remember to review when you're done with your hands! ;)  
**

**XOXOKatherineXOXO**


End file.
